Falling In Love With Sunlight
by ASimplyHopelessRomantic
Summary: Being forced to move during your senior year can be rough. Moving into a home with its very own poltergeist can make things way, way worse (EDITED AND REMASTERED).


Ben Solo was seventeen when his parents decided to ruin his life. He had been having issues at school and at home and instead of just letting him do his own thing, they decided to take matters into their own hands and relocate the whole family far, far away.

They had money, thanks to his mother basically being a modern royal. She owned her own company, one that her brother co-owned before deciding to start up a school. It had been a good idea at the time and Leia invested a lot into her brother, even her son. When that turned to shit, she gave it all up and decided it was time to go somewhere else. Somewhere nobody knew who Leia Organa-Solo was or even the Skywalker clan.

His father was the one to choose the place. He traveled a lot as a kid and found this one sleepy town that nobody really knew existed. Ben was pretty sure that if you typed the address into the GPS, nothing would come up. It was bleak and boring, so much unlike the city that he had grown to adore. He tried to fight it, but he was still a minor. And while running away seemed like a decent idea, he wasn't a complete monster. He'd wait until he was eighteen and then go back to where he belonged.

The house was nothing like they expected. Gone were the rustic windows and fashionable shutters. No more perfectly working locks or mechanical garage door. The house was older. Dusty and unused. Apparently, nobody thought to buy it in the hundreds of years it sat on the grounds. They had lived in a mansion prior to this. Money was never an object to them and while Han and Leia always seemed to argue about the right way to show off, their home was at least something they could reflect on.

On the outside, it was big and strong, but the inside was empty. Dark and broken. It made Ben feel uncomfortable by how familiar it felt to him. It needed a renovation like no other. Ben wondered if this is why they chose it. So it would give them something to do while their kid internally suffered from the change.

At least it had electricity. And heat. Everything else they could work out over time. His mother was rambling on and on about the changes they would make and how this house would feel like a home in no time. Ben wanted to comment and remind them that nothing she could do would ever make him feel at home, but he let his complaints fall to silent ears.

The real estate agent, he thinks her name was Holdo. Amilyn Holdo or something like that. He didn't really know. She was colorful and spunky and seemed to get along with his mother very well. To be honest, Ben didn't pay much attention to her. She tried to make it seem like this was the perfect house for them even mentioning how the upstairs attic would be perfect as a spare bedroom.

Seriously who the fuck wanted to sleep in an attic?

Ben Solo, that's who.

Leaving his parents with the agent, Ben went upstairs to check out this so-called attic. For the most part, it was exactly as he expected it to be. Old and dusty, untouched for years. Maybe even decades. The light worked but was incredibly dim. He'd have to change the bulb eventually. The ceiling was just high enough for him to be able to stand without bumping his head.

In the corner, there was what seemed to be a makeshift bed. The first thing he thought about was that there were squatters there. The place didn't smell like piss, but knowing some homeless person probably lived there just made him feel uncomfortable. A tiny voice in the back of his head reminded him to get the fuck over it and not to act like such an entitled shit, but he ignored it and continued exploring.

There was a bay window across the way, which allowed him to see the whole town. It was nothing impressive, especially since Ben had never been one to appreciate a good view.

There was a small table in the corner covered with little knock tacks and trinkets. There was a vanity of things, like toys and brushes. The realization that a child possibly being kept up here flooded into Ben's mind and he suddenly felt horrible for thinking what he had just moments before.

Reaching up, he grabbed what appeared to be a doll wearing a helmet. It was old and handmade. It looked like a soldier, or maybe even a pilot. He began inspecting it, wondering if his father might be able to tell what the markings on the side of the helmet meant.

"Put that down!"

Ben jumped at the voice, his hand flying up and his eyes widening like saucers. Standing before him was a girl, probably around his age. She was smaller than he was and appeared to be wearing rags and had her hair pulled back tightly from her face.

"I made that myself. Be careful with it." She gestured to the doll clutched in his hand.

"What the hell?" Ben spits out, stepping back for the moment. "Who let you in here?"

"I've been here. This is my room." She told him calmly.

So he was right. A squatter. This house had fucking squatters. Ben shouted for his parents, keeping his eyes on the young girl. "Look, I'm sure your situation sucks, but this is my house now. You need to leave.

Han appeared on the stairs, his head popping up and he was huffing from having run all the way up. Ben turned to look his way and then looked back to the girl, but she was nowhere to be seen. "What? What is it, kid?" Han asked, but Ben couldn't say a thing.

"So there was just a girl standing in your room?" Leia asked later on during the night. They sat at the table, eating takeout Chinese. Their boxes were stacked in the corner, untouched and unmoved since this morning. Han had taken over the local tavern from an old friend of his and would be heading in days from then. He wanted to enjoy his time beforehand.

"Yup."

"And she was upset you touched her stuff?"

"The pilot doll. She said she made it herself."

Ben had shown the doll off to his Han, who found that it was older than anything he had ever seen. The uniform design looked like something from decades ago, let alone something that should be in this house.

"Maybe you saw a ghost." Han joked, taking another bite of his meal.

Ben could only roll his eyes, silently reminding himself to never mention anything like this to his parents again if they weren't gonna take it seriously.

Ghost didn't exist. That much he knew.

XX

Ben had a little less than a month before school began, giving him time to get to know the town. It was as boring as he thought it would. Everything was slow and tired. Quiet and tedious. Everybody seemed to know everybody and the fact that his family was new to town seemed to baffle some people. Apparently, nobody ever left Takodana, let alone move there.

Still, he tried to make the best of it. There was no chance for a nightlife, but he made due. He met a few new people around town. Nobody special, but they kept his attention. There was a girl named Rose who lived with her sister and worked at the local animal shelter. A guy named Finn who had previously been a waiter at the tavern that his dad took over. Han liked him and allowed him to stay on, especially since he was the previous owner's nephew. Ben also got a job there working after school. He cleaned tables and washed the glasses. It was a cruel punishment for a kid who had previously never worked a day in his life.

After a bit of time, he realized his parents weren't leaving anytime soon. No returning to the city or sending him back to school. They were here to stay. Ben figured he might as well make himself comfortable.

He decided to clean up the attic, getting rid of all the dust and grime. He grabbed a garbage bag from the kitchen and began shoving things into it. Things that had been left behind by the previous owners and completely forgotten about.

"What are you doing?" a familiar voice asks, the sound of it giving rise to goosebumps on the back of Killian's neck.

"Christ," He muttered, turning around to see the blonde girl once again. "What are you doing here?"

"I already told you. This is my room. And those are my things."

"Well, I'm throwing them away," Ben told her, turning back around. "If you want them, take them and get out. The last thing we need right now is some teenage runaway taking up camp here."

In a flash, the girl is standing before him. She reached out, taking hold of the bag and pulling it towards herself. Ben pulled it back, just to spite her, but she tugged harder. Ben stepped forward, falling right into her.

Or through her, really.

He stumbled forward, nearly hitting the wall as he stepped right through the dark-haired girl.

"Stop that! You're acting childish!" She snapped at him.

Ben stared with large eyes, his jaw slagging heavily. Without a second thought, he dropped the bag and ran straight out of the room, rushing off to find his mother. He told her everything, about the girl appearing and him going through her. About her being angry over her stuff. Leia didn't know what to say, merely insisting that if the place was haunted, Ben better respect the girl enough and keep her stuff from the garbage.

Ben wanted to call his mother crazy or to call a priest or something to have this place completely whipped down, but Leia just went back to work, leaving her son to deal with his own issues like she always did.

Later that night, Ben waited for her to reappear. She never did, but he kept the stuff anyway. Just in case.

XX

Ben didn't want to admit, but he stopped hating the house shortly after they moved in. He set his room up neatly, putting up all his posters and put all his clothes way in the closet. His mother bought him a brand new bed and his dad found this old-fashioned writing desk at the goodwill in town. Leave it to the man who had millions to so slumming. Regardless, it was sturdy and he would fit underneath it, so complaining was pointless. While he still missed their mansion and his dorm room, it wasn't the worst thing in the world.

If only there was a way to do away with that little ghost problem.

Well, she wasn't really a problem. She would come and go as she pleased, which was incredibly annoying. There are moments when Ben has to remind himself that he may not be alone in his room, moments that left him stopping whatever it was he had been doing to look around nervously.

When she was there, it was only for a moment. Usually, if Ben had triggered her in one way or another. Touching her stuff always caught her attention. He moved the little table from the corner to against the wall to make room for some of his things and he thought she was going to possess him and throw him out the window.

Ben tried to ignore her for the most part. On days when he didn't have much to do and he was bored out of his mind, he'd break out his calligraphy set and get to work. It wasn't common anymore but he found it relaxing. Not many people had a knack for it, but Ben Solo wasn't like many people.

"You're a very talented."

Ben jumped, the quill sliding along the pad. It wasn't an intense damage, but enough to make him a bit displeased.

"Don't do that!" He told her sharply.

The young girl frowned, moving to sit on his bed. "Is that for the girl you are courting?" She asked him.

Ben had invited Rose and Finn to come over a couple of times. Nobody else in this town seemed worthy of his attention or at least that is what he told himself. Normally they'd go over to Finn's place where his aunt Maz would make them something to eat or they could just hang out. He missed the people back in his school, but Finn and Rose weren't horrible replacements.

"What? What does that mean?"

"Courting. The one you wish to marry?"

Ben wanted to laugh when he heard her words. "Marry Rose? No. No, I am not dating her. Or courting her. She's just my friend." Why the hell was he explaining this to a freaking ghost?

"But you are making her a gift." The girl countered.

"It's for her birthday," He answered. He had been working on a birthday card for her. Why buy one when he could just make it himself? His parents cut his allowance off but since he worked he had money of his own and bought them all tickets to the only movie playing in town to celebrate. It was just something to do, to get out of the house.

The girl hummed, having no other response. Ben watched her and in a blink, she was gone. Crumpling up the paper, Ben dipped the quill into the ink and began again.

XX

Takodana High is easy to get used to. He missed the school his uncle used to run, where he was basically king and could do whatever he wanted. It was there that he got into the most trouble, but he couldn't care about that. Here, there were no uniforms and the student body was basically just a bunch of teenagers rather than the best and brightest that his uncle had been working with.

The teachers were fine, as was the student body. He and Rose had a class together. He had two with Finn. He joined a club by their persistence. He thought about going out for a sport, but he had never been very competitive. Perhaps football, if they had a team. Basketball would be good too, thanks to his height. Maybe it would get his dad off his back if he actually attempted to do something sociable.

The girl appeared again, sitting at his desk this time. She was smiling at him, looking over his attire. "Did you have fun today?" She asked him.

Ben raise a brow, unsure of how she even knew what he was doing. And then he realized that his school schedule was sitting on his desk. At least she could read.

"Will you tell me about it?" She asked him casually. "About your school?"

Ben laughed aloud. God, he had to be crazy. Maybe this wasn't a ghost. Maybe she was just a figment of his imagination. Something that appeared to help him cope with the move and all the stress he had been put under.

Regardless, he began speaking, answering any questions she had.

XX

Soon after that, the young girl began becoming more open with Ben, visiting more often than not. Whether it be watching him write or work out, standing by the windows watching the rain, or watching him while he did his homework. Watching, watching, watching. Sometimes he had to wonder if she was watching even if he wasn't there. It sure made getting changed and taking a show a bit more awkward.

Having her around isn't as terrible as Ben thought it would be. Both of his parents worked all the time and even when they didn't, they never really seemed interested in what he had to say. He had to admit it was nice to have someone to talk to.

One night he is sitting there, reading one of the books he had to read for class. She was nowhere in sight, but that didn't mean she couldn't hear him.

"You know. I don't even know your name." He mentioned aloud.

Lifting his gaze from the book, he found her standing in front of his bed. "Rey." She answered smoothly.

"Rey." He repeated. "Did you pick that yourself?" He added, a smirk creeping onto his lips.

"Yes, in fact." She answered somberly.

Ben raised a brow at her, wondering how someone could pick their own name. He had contemplated changing his name after he graduated. He'd go off to a good school and forget about everything that happened before. He'd start fresh, meet up with the guy who influenced him the most, and move on from all this shit.

"When did you die?" He asked suddenly. "You are dead right? You're a ghost. I'm not just imagining you?"

Rey was still for a moment, her eyes drifting off to the window. "A lot of time ago." She answered.

"So you're like…a hundred years old?" He wondered. Rey could only shrug. Ben sighed, putting his book down. "Certainly explains the clothes."

"I made these myself," She confessed, sounding offended by his works.

"Well, it certainly shows," Ben muttered. In an instant, the book flew off the bed, smacking against the wall. "Alright, relax. It was a joke. Geez."

The girl crossed her arms, her nose and chin raised high. For someone who had to name themselves and make their own clothes, she sure acted high and mighty. "What is your name? I have heard your father call you it, but I would like you to tell me."

"Ben Solo." He confessed easily. He guessed if she had to choose her first name, then there was a very small chance she'd have the last name.

"Well, Ben Solo, I welcome you to my home." She spoke, her arms opening wide with acceptance. Ben could only roll his eyes when he went to pick up his book and continue on with his assignment.

XX

After that, Ben found an odd pattern occurring. He and Rey began speaking more and more, about this and that. There were only two people in his life had been able to open up to. One of them betrayed him and the other moved on without a single care. Like he didn't even matter. Rey wasn't like that.

Maybe it was because she was dead. After all, ghosts can't judge people. Well, they could. Not like it mattered though.

They talked about his home life. About how his parents were overworked and sometimes forget about him. In the beginning, he felt bad for complaining since what they were doing was for the good of the people. He should have been proud of them. Instead, he was bitter. And as he got older, he became more resentful of them.

He spoke of his uncle, who he had adored throughout his life. How he wanted to be the top student in his school and show off. How Luke began to push him harder and harder until he felt like Ben had done too far when it came to certain things.

He talked about Snoke. Who saw potential in him and wanted him to take an internship at his company; one that rivaled his mothers. Having someone give him the attention he craved was a lot to Ben Solo. He knew his parents loved him, but Snoke saw the power in him. What he could do and how strong he could be. Ben almost did it too until his uncle ratted him out. That was why they ended up leaving. Ben got too caught up in Snoke's world, sneaking out and drinking. He tried cocaine once and threw up in his dad's favorite car (which he had taken without permission). After that, Snoke went off and forgot all about him. All the words he said to him, of encouragement and praise, ended up as meaningless as anything else in his pathetic life.

He told her how he thought about joining the service because really, what else was he going to do? He had no ambition. No drive. He felt like an idiot sometimes. Finn was going to go places and Rose was going to become a veterinarian and he was what? Gonna work at the tavern until he was old enough to own it?

Rey always reassured him that it wasn't true. She had nothing in her own life, yet in the afterlife, she found that talking to him and helping him grow as a person was enough for him to become better.

The topic of how she came to be wasn't something Rey welcomed. It was a sore subject, one she had trouble getting to. She could talk for hours about what she used to do back in the day for fun. She'd show him how to make clothing and dolls and basically survive on his own. But her death wasn't something she was happy with. Something she wasn't ready to share as of yet.

A budding friendship came to be and Ben found himself getting used to living in Takodana.

More often than not, he would be dragged off to stuff. Movies and school events. He got tricked into going to a triple date. Rose had introduced him to a guy named Hux, who seemed very much like an asshole but that was the type of vibe he could work with. Finn started dating the quarterback Poe earlier in the year. His own date was named Phasma. He had met her a few times before. Friends of friends. She would come to the diner every now and then. Order small and tip him well.

She was a flirt and so was he. Bright hair and eyes. Pale ad tall. She was attractive and he liked that. They did this a few times, going out as a big group. Why it was always Phasma, he didn't know. She wasn't a bad date or anything, but they had so little in common.

Phasma had to guess it was due to the fact that he was so different and she completely hated being a small town girl. Ben guessed she wanted him to be her mini adventure. Ben thought about being offended but didn't truly care enough to feel anything like it.

One night after a hangout, he invited everybody back to his place. His parents took the rare time to leave town for two days just to get away. They invited Ben, but he figured it was more of a pity invited and stayed behind. Everybody bailed expect for Phasma. Once here, he brought her to the living room, figuring they'd just talk. Maybe make out. But she wanted to see his room.

For the most part, Rey stayed in his room only, so he felt safe having friends anywhere else. While he wanted to say no, Phasma was already heading up the stairs, making her way down the long hallway.

Taking a chance, he brought her into his room. They talked for a bit and he showed off his guitar. Eventually, they just got right down to kissing. It's simple at first. Sitting up on the edge of the bed. Their hands in each others hair. He wasn't really sure where to go with this. He had kissed before, back at the private school. He wasn't popular with the ladies, but he had connections, so that was enough.

He was odd looking, that much he knew. He was gangly and had a deep voice. Some women found it attractive, while others thought he was somewhat haunting. Like an idiot predator who barely knew what he was doing.

Phasma, on the other hand, seemed a bit more experienced. He appreciated that for the most part, but silently prayed she didn't try for more. He could have fun, but losing his virginity wasn't something he wanted to do right now. Call him old-fashioned, but he wanted to feel something. Other than friction, that is.

One of Phasma's hands made it onto his lap, slowly rubbing. He didn't mind for the most part, but he knew better than to lead her own. He pulled her hand away, only to have it go back.

He broke the kiss, wanting to explain, but the sound of one of his books falling to the ground caught his attention. Phasma wasn't concerned of course and went back to kissing him. Her hand went back to his lap, slowly working on his belt loop.

Ben went to stop her again, but instead, he found Phasma's head jerking away. She grabbed the back of her head, her eyes glaring. "What the fuck?" She muttered. "I like it rough, but not like that."

"I..I didn't." Ben looked around, searching for her.

Phasma stared, utterly confused. She began looking around as well, finding nothing. Soon enough, she was pushed right off the bed, hitting the wooden floor with a bang, the blanket whipped out from under her.

Ben stood from the bed, reaching out to help her up. "Are you okay?"

"Don't touch me!" Phasma pulled herself up, scowling at him. "If you didn't want to fool around, you could have just said so." Grabbing her purse, Milah stormed out of the room.

Once alone, Ben began circling around. "Rey?" He called out. Finally, the circle ended and she was there, watching him innocently. "Did you do that?"

"You looked very uncomfortable." She answered simply.

"You can't just do that. She's gonna tell my friends I pushed her."

"Ben, I can not apologize for protecting you." She spoke softly to him. "Besides, she was incredibly forward. Does she have no shame at all?"

"A lot has changed since you've been around," Ben said, going to sit back on his bed. He rubbed his face with his hands, already dreading the drama that would come the following morning. "Women do whatever they want nowadays."

Rey came forward, going to sit beside him. "We always could, silly." She spoke, pushing at his shoulder. Or attempting to.

Rey explained that while she had enough energy to pick up objects, such as the blanket she used to pull on Phasma, touching people just wasn't something she could do.

"Well. Almost all of us. Being a street rat doesn't really give you much leeway into society." Rey gave a shrug. "Is that what people do now? Just kiss people they barely know without being paid for it?"

"All over the world." Ben murmured tiredly. It was partly true. In some cultures it was forbidden to have sex before marriage but here and in most places, nobody gave a shit anymore. "At least without the payment part. That's still an issue."

Rey frowned at him, her hand hovering over his own. If he thought hard enough, he could always feel it. "Were your parents like that?"

Ben gave a small smile, lifting his gave to look her way. "No. They hated each other at first." He confessed.

Rey mirrored his smile. It was something only he could see and he'd be lying if he said he didn't love it.

"Tell me more?" She asked.

He had never talked about his parents before, but with Rey, he'd make the change.

XX

Halloween came around faster than Ben had expected. It was never a big deal to him so when it came up, he expected it as a regular day. He had school and then afterward he was staying late to finish a project and then going straight to work. He saw her standing in his room, but didn't stay to chat. Merely told her not to expect him throughout the day and rushed out to meet his bus.

Both Finn and Rose had plans. Finn was having a safe Halloween event at the library, where little kids could go and read festive books and get some candy. Rose was going to a party, already having her Little Red Riding Hood outfit planned out, with Hux as her fierce wolf.

Poe was meeting up with Finn later on but was asking for volunteers to come to the hospital to read to come kids and patients. You could also donate blood, which was always a need.

Poe, despite wanting to go to school and then join the air force, had become somewhat of a good friend to him over time. He was the only person in the town who actually knew who his mom was and while he made somewhat of a big deal over it, relaxed over time. His mom was planning on giving Poe an internship at the company after graduation.

It didn't hit him until later he wasn't even jealous of him. Which was a first for the young Solo boy?

Finishing up his project at school, Ben began his shift. It was just him and his uncle Chewy, who had taken up residence in town shortly after they moved in. The night itself was busy enough. People were coming and going, some in costume, some not. A few families had come by for dinner; the kids all dressed up and even a few family pieces.

Despite being a tavern, the place was decently family friendly. They had food, though it wasn't very good. Chewy was a better chef than his father and he was thankful for it. Deciding to go with the holiday, Ben changed into one of his dad's old outfits. It was in the seventies and reminded him of some rebel outfit.

The night began to dwindle down and it was almost twelve, their usual closing hour. A few people came and went, but it was getting slower and slower. Chewy was in the back, cooking or working the books.

The bell ran indicating another customer and Ben turned, preparing to ask what drink they wanted.

"No, thank you." The soft voice rang out.

One was the dreary iris' and in their place were bright, shock filled dark circles. Rey was here. In his father's tavern. Gone were her rages and in their place was a black dress that suited her oh so very well.

Ben stuttered with his words and Rey could only offer a smile. "How . . . how is this . . . Rey, how are you here?"

"It's kind of a long story." She told him quietly.

"You can say that again!" He muttered out. He looked around. One of the patrons, a regular that went by the name Akbar, came forward, passing Ben his tab. "Sir, do you see her?" He asked him bluntly.

Akbar looked forward, his eyes landing on Rey. "Beautiful." He noted. "Beware beautiful women. They're traps!" He added in a hushed whisper before leaving.

Ben laughed aloud, tossing the pad up into the air in disbelief. "You . . . you have to tell me everything and I mean everything."

Rey bobbed her head to him. He went to the back, grabbing them both some coffee. Rey took a seat across from her in the booth. As luck may have it, they had no other customers come in for the rest of the night.

Slowly she began telling him about her life. About what it was like prior to being how she was now. She had very little memories before the age of eight. No mother. No father. She had been abandoned almost from the start. She had been taken in by a man named Unkar. He was a righteous bastard, but he gave her food and shelter in return for him doing little things for her. It started with stealing. She was small and could get into tiny places. They worked as a team even though he treated her like shit.

Over time, the abuse continued on and Rey had slowly begun to find ways on how to live without his influence. She never had the nerve to leave though, not until he tried to get her to use her body for more than just stealing. She refused and took what she could from him before running away.

She lived on the streets for a while, making her own way until she found the house. His house. She stayed there for a month, making it by. She thought everything was going to work out until Unkar found her. Her semi-perfect world came crashing down and Ben shuttered as she went over the details as she tried to escape him. Someone heard the screamed and the police arrived. Rey had gotten the upper hand and was currently beating the man to a pulp.

She tried to run but ended up falling on broken glass that was scattered around the alleyway. Bleeding out, she ran to the only place she could. The house had been abandoned since forever and she did everything she could to hide there. Up, up, up she went until she was in the attic. She bled out there, wrapping in a black cloth she had found, sitting by the window, watching as the police followed the trail of the blood that leads the police right to her.

"You didn't deserve that." He muttered darkly. "You didn't deserve to be abused and die alone like some animal."

"It doesn't matter anymore," Rey muttered.

She reached over and for the first time, Ben could truly feel her touch. Her hand was small and soft, so much different from his own. He held it tightly, keeping his gaze on her.

Ben Solo always had a lot going on inside his head but tonight was an understatement.

She explained that every year since then, on the anniversary of her death, she had been coming back to walk the earth for one day. She went all over town, enjoying her time of being alive again. She didn't know why it happened, suggesting it to be some strange magic.

Ben didn't believe in magic. Not even now.

"I wish you had told me." He whispered once more. He decided to take the chance and make a move. Leaning forward, Ben crossed the table, bringing his lips to hers.

Unfortunately, they ever met. The clock struck twelve and Chewy appeared. He was telling him it was closing time, questioning hin on his choices to drink from two mugs. Ben slumped back into his chair.

It was gonna be a long year.

XX

Things were certainly different after Halloween. Ben walked around with the knowledge that eventually, Ben would come back to life. Even for just one day. He felt like for fool, acting the way he did. Who the hell just lunges at someone, wanting to kiss them?

Rey didn't mention it and he was thankful for that. He didn't know how she'd react if he said that he was attracted to her. She was pretty, though he guessed she knew that. If things had turned out differently for her, Rey would have been lavished and loved by countless of suitors.

Ben wanted to be those types of guys, a romantic and fool, but it seemed he was just the latter. Over time, he found little ways to show her just how much he cared. He read to her, showing her all the new books that the library had gotten. The place was practically forgotten about but Finn always made sure that they got new things.

Rey spoke of how she loved to read. She said she would read anything back when she was alive. Newspapers, books that had been thrown out. She wasn't picky. If she could get her hands on it and it was written in English, she was down for it.

The only thing Ben could offer her was his voice. They could talk about anything and he'd never get bored. Things he didn't even know he wanted to talk about. He opened up more about his emotional issues and feeling neglected by his parents. He told her about the first girl he ever kissed and how angry he was with his parents for making him leave. How it seemed like the best thing they had ever done for him.

Rey had never kissed someone before. She didn't have anyone to come after her, at least not someone she wanted willingly. She asked him all about what it was like to be held and touched. Ben's heart ached, wanting to do just that.

Ben found their friendship to be blooming into something deeper, more apparent. It frightened him to the core. How the hell were you supposed to date a ghost? Not like he could take her out.

Sure, he'd show her movies and such, but they couldn't go out for dinner. Couldn't hold hands or even hold each other.

The closest they came was when Ben was sick and bedridden. Rey stayed with him, lying on the bed beside him. She would reach up and touch him, but Ben could only feel a shiver of a flat chill running through his body.

Everything was running smoothly until his parents decided to take a trip out and visit his uncle Luke. Ben was devastated, but his parents insisted. They mentioned their worries about how he doesn't go out much anymore and stays up all night talking to someone they had never even met before.

What was he supposed to say? 'Sorry, I can't. I sort of have this thing going with this long-dead girl who lives in our house. Maybe another time?'

Yeah, no. Leia and Han wouldn't buy that.

They left during winter break, with Ben promising this wasn't something would keep them away long. Rey was heartbroken, even if she didn't cry. Could ghost even cry?

Ben left without a hug. Without a kiss. They went and stayed with his uncle Luke for a week. Ben went to all the shops and all the towns. He met up with some old pals of his and was dragged into his old life quite unwillingly. He went to a club and danced with a girl. He felt like an idiot afterward and ended up leaving the club alone completely.

He spoke to uncle Luke, finally bringing up the demands he had tried to avoid. It was Rey's advice as she wanted him to be more open with his family. They laid it all out on the table and by the end, Ben finally forgave Luke for what he did and vice versa.

The last place he went to during his stay was the graveyard. He visited his grandparents and spoke to them both. When he was young, Ben was closest to his grandfather. He wanted to be just like him when he was little, though as he got older he finally learned about the demons that plagued the man.

He asked him for a favor, being selfish one last time. He didn't know if Rey had a chance to go to heaven or whatever there was when you weren't a ghost, but he wanted her to. It killed him to know she was trapped there, away from her family and eventually, away from him. He wanted her to be happy and asked his mom if she could help make that happen.

A warm gust of wind came blowing his way. It felt like a gentle caress on his face. He took it as him promising to try.

When he returned home to Takodana, he set up everything he brought back with him. Rey wasn't there at first, but Ben found that he found that he could feel her even if he couldn't see her. He bought a few things to show her, some things that were silly but sweet. He remembered her mentioning her favorite animal is a penguin and got her a keychain on it. It was a cute little one, chubby and brown. She named it Porg, even though that was the silliest name she could have come up with. It was a pointless, useless gift, but she loved it all the same. Something to make up for the lack of Christmas gift from when the holiday passed.

He told her all about his time there. With friends and with the girl. He confessed to her about dancing and how it just felt like he was being gutted. He didn't know if Rey could understand any of it, but he wasn't to make it worth something.

He felt something for her he had never felt for any person and while it might have been crazy, but seemed like she felt the same way.

Having a girlfriend you couldn't kiss or touch wasn't ideal, but he accepts it. The way he looked at it, it was like a long distance relationship. Eventually, his parents got suspicious and asked who the girl was he spoke to all the time. He wasn't going to lie to his parents, but he wasn't going to come out and say it either. Leia and Han accepted it, wanting Ben to be happy, but also to remind him that these things also didn't always work out.

Ben could only hum in response.

XX

As the school year came to a close, Ben realized there was nothing out there for him. Leia had insisted that he apply to schools all over, but the young man just couldn't be bothered. He didn't want the city anymore. He had grown so used to the small town that going anywhere else just seemed extreme. He also didn't want to attend a liberal arts college and get some bullshit degree.

Ben made it very clear that he had no idea what he wanted to do with his life and he was more than content to just stay in Takodana and attend the local college. It sucked a bit, with Hux were going off to Oxford, and Poe was going to flight school, and Rose going to veterinary school. Finn would be around, but mostly because he didn't want to leave his aunt.

Still, Ben couldn't regret a thing. He had a good job and was happy to just live the life had was living. It may not be great to some people, but he was happy with it.

Rey, on the other hand, was not.

It had come clear that while she cared for him deeply, she didn't want him to stay behind and lose out on a wonderful life all because she was there. She wanted Ben to see the world and work on his art. She wanted him to take a chance and do something spectacular with his life.

Working a nine to five shift at the tavern and going to school at night wasn't something she saw as worthy of him. He worked through this summer. He and his parents celebrated his birthday by going out, but he wanted to share the moment with Rey. Rey didn't remember much of her own birthday, having not actually taken it seriously over time. After all, there wasn't much to celebrate.

Knowing she had died the way she did was tragic enough, but losing her life while trying to celebrate being alone was just too much for Ben.

He started school in September and focused on October to come their way. He tried to get Rey to do the same, but she was stubborn as all hell.

Ben tried to distract her, insisting that they had to focus on something else.

He convinced her to let him draw her. It was harder than he thought it would be. She had to stay perfectly still and it seemed Rey, despite years of having her portraits done, still had a bit of a fidgety side.

He worked on her for days, wanting to get her work perfectly right. He was impressed with himself, deciding to keep that piece for himself. He had never been a fan of working on art, however with his calligraphy set he learned enough to keep his hand still. He wasn't perfect or even that great, but he thinks he did a decent enough job.

That was until his university decided to have an award ceremony for the art department. He didn't think it was a big deal, but he submitted the portrait anyway. It was a small community college in the middle of nowhere. Who the hell would take it seriously?

To his surprise, he won. And while he expected it to be some silly thing where he got a gift certificate to somewhere in town, it turned out to be a whole lot more. His picture was held in the art museum in town (one he didn't even know they had) and would be eligible for the regionals.

Even then, Ben didn't expect. After all, out of everyone from Takodana, there was no way some kid from an unknown town was going to win.

Until he did. He won the title and before he knew it, the portrait won nationals. He was the best in the country, all because he drew a picture of a girl who nobody else could see.

Applications came flooding in, with everyone wanting Ben to go to their school. The word 'prodigy' was being thrown around right and left. His parents were beyond proud, as they had no idea he even bothered with drawing. They knew of his love for calligraphy and always made sure that he had the things he needed for his kit. Han, on the other hand, swore up and down he always knew his son had the talent and went off to show how he kept every drawing Ben had ever made overtimes.

Ben had no idea that he even did this and it warmed his heart to know his parents actually did something like this. Something so minimal and yet it meant so much to her.

They wanted more, so he made more. He drew. He painted. Everything and anything he could.

Soon enough, Ben felt like he was going out of his mind. He had never been treated in such a way. To him, it was a bit unsettling. He even wanted to skip his own party. Leia refused to let him miss it and even if he wished Rey could be there, he went anyway.

Everyone was congratulating him, telling him how impressed they were. Everyone asked if he was going to accept this school or that school but he really didn't know. One school, all the way in Naboo, offer to take him in by November. They wanted him there and were willing to give a free ride. Leia was over the moon, while Killian dreaded the idea of leaving.

Walking outside, Ben bumped into Maz Katana, who had come to support her nephew's best friend. He apologized, pausing when he found her eyes red with the threat of tears. He asked her if it was alright, but she couldn't talk. She mentioned how the picture looked so much like someone she knew so long ago.

Ben never got a chance to question it, as she went out of her way to leave soon after.

As October came around, Ben knew he had to give a yes or no answer when it came to going to Naboo. He didn't want to, truly he didn't. But something was pushing him. Maybe it was Ben. Or Rey. Or maybe even himself.

Rey had begged him to go, reminding him that he still had the chance to return and see her again. After all, she wasn't going anywhere.

Hell broke loose one day when he got a letter from the school, thanking him for accepting. He was angry, screaming at his mother and father who swore they did no such thing. Ben didn't believe it until Rey came forward, insisting that it was for the best.

Even with the words of love, she refused to hold him back. Ben wanted to be angry, wanted to hate her for pushing him away, but she refused to back down. She was dead and he wasn't. The difference was, Rey wasn't the one who had to move on.

When the 31st began approaching, Rey swore they would spend the day together. Their last day. November 1st, Han would be driving Ben and dropping him off. He'd return around Christmas break, giving them a chance to be reunited. Ben continued to tell himself it was for the better.

He tried to ignore the pain in his chest when he thought about leaving. The only thing that could even remotely make up for it was knowing that they'd have one full, fantastic day together.

Ben stayed up, determined to make the most out of it. When the clock stroke 12, he was there. In his room, ready and waiting. Rey appeared before him. Gone was the dreary clothes she wore and in their place was the black dress that hugged her body tightly. She was clean and fresh, and gorgeous.

Ben didn't wait a moment. He reached out, pulling her into his arms. He held her close and kissed her deeply, refusing to stop until they pulled away for air.

Ben knew he wouldn't push her for anything but Rey insisted. She knew enough about sex, though she never got a chance to do it on her own while she was alive. They had read books together and watched steamy movies. Rey was a virgin and so was he. They found their way together, making it last until they were both tired and crashing.

They slept together, wrapped in each other's arms. When morning came, Rey climbed on top of him, showing him exactly why morning sex was so fantastic. They still had a lot to learn physically and while there were some bumps here and there, all he could do was kiss her and laugh.

He took her around the town, letting her try all the foods she wanted to. They held hands and took pictures. He wondered if they would disappear the following day. He introduced her to his parents, who were surprised to see her there in the first place but welcomed her all the same.

They continued on their way with more sex and food, swearing words of love to one another every chance they got. He never knew it could be like this, wanting someone all the time. He guessed it was due to them not being able to do anything but talk in the past few years. Or maybe it was normal. Who really knew?

Eventually, it was too much and they needed a break. Rey fell asleep in his bed, wrapped up in his sheet. Ben kissed her head, letting her rest. He didn't want to leave her, but something reminded him of another promise he had made the year prior.

Going to the hospital, he signed in for one hour. He read to some kids. Singing to them and telling them scary stories. He donated some blood, getting candy in the process. He ate most of it, pocketing a few piece that he wanted Rey to try.

He caught sight of Maz, who was sitting by one of the patients. Poe was there too, having come home for the weekend, and told him all about what happened with Maz's niece and the accident. He didn't know exactly what happened, but she'd been there for some time.

After the woman left, Ben went to send his regards. Maz was an amazing person and they did not deserve such a horrible fate. Slipping inside, he closed the door behind him and came face to face with the comatose girl.

He felt like he had been punched in the stomach, his heart dropping and breath leaving him. She was there, lying in the bed, completely lifeless. Just as he had left her in his own bed. Ben thought this was some joke and rushed to look at the chart.

Raven Katana. Comatose since . . . unclear exactly how long.

It made no sense. How could there be two of them? How was this Rey here in the hospital while he had the living, breathing person in his home? It just didn't work out in his mind!

Rushing home, he found Rey sitting on his bed, fully awake with her hair disheveled. She was wearing one of his shirts, looking far too sinful for his liking at the moment. She pulled him in, wanting him again, but he refused though it pained him.

He tried to explain, seeing her and her being there, but all he could do was show her. Bringing her to the hospital, Ben brought Rey face to face with herself.

Rey was baffled, to say the least. "I can't believe this," She said, turning to face Ben. "I . . . this is my chance, isn't it? My soul connected to my body?"

"Reconnecting? What, like waking up?"

Ben remembered thinking back to all the books he checked out on the ghost. They always said that if a ghost or spirit was unwilling to remain in their world, they had to deal with their unfinished business. Rey swore up and down she had no unfinished business. At least none that she knew of.

Ben had gone to the cemeteries a few times, never finding a headstone with Rey's name on it or even a Jane Doe. Perhaps, in reality, she wasn't dead at all. Her soul and body merely disconnected.

Rey thought about it, going to touch her own hand. She shook her head slowly. "I'm so cold." She muttered aloud. "It feels so strange. So . . . right." Rey spun around to face the young man. "Ben, what if this was meant to happen?"

"What was?"

"You reuniting me here. All this time I had no idea. What if this is my chance to move on?"

"You mean like die?" Ben shook his head rapidly. "No. No way. Rey, come on."

"I'm already dead! You're leaving, Ben." She reminded him. "I have no one here. You're the only one who can see me. Once you're gone, I am going to be alone again. It's time."

"Not, it's not. You can go back to my place. Stay there."

"Stay forever? While you go off and live your life?" Rey shook her head, stepping forward. "I can't live in that house forever, Ben. It's time."

Ben shook his own head viciously. "No. No! If you go, we won't be together anymore."

Rey laughed bitterly then. It was a sound Ben never wanted to hear. "We're barely together now! You can't live your life loving a ghost, Ben. It's like falling in love with sunlight! Always seeing, barely feeling. I have to do this."

Ben felt the threat of tears pinching at his eyes. Everything was happening so fast, so sudden. This couldn't happen.

He knew it was just another shitty pipe dream, thinking they could make it. Ben had it all planned out. He would go to the school, but come back every chance he could. They'd spend time together and every Halloween, they'd go out. Enjoy town and each other. Someday he'd graduate and he'd come back to Takodana. He'd paint and draw. Do everything everyone wants him to do right here.

He'd live in that house, buy it from his parents if he had to. He'd be with no one else. Propose even. He would marry this girl who isn't even a girl anymore. Who isn't even alive to be with him completely. It was insane and tragic and Ben felt his heartbreak with every breath he would take.

"Please…"

"You asked your grandfather to help me, did you not?" She spoke softly. "Maybe this is his way of doing so?"

Ben didn't want to imagine his grandfather playing a part in this. He was the one to remind him to come down to the hospital, well that was just cruel. As if leaving him wasn't enough. Taking away the one person he loves so much….

Ben placed his hands on her shoulders, holding her closely. "I can't lose you." He told her quietly.

Rey smiled, tipping her head until her forehead touched his own. "You won't. You never will. Even if I am not here, I will always be with you."

Ben looked up at the clock. It was two minutes to twelve. She'd be gone soon. Maybe this time forever.

"Let me go, Ben." She whispered to him.

Once again, it felt like Rey was being punched in the gut. Tears filled his eyes and all he wanted to do was scream. Pulling her in, he kissed her one last time.

"As you wish," He swore to her.

Rey touched his cheek with her hand, the promise of love slipping from her lips as she stepped away. Moving forward, she went to lie beside herself on the bed. Ben stayed there, watching.

Slowly, Rey began to disappear, just as she had done the year before. When the clock stroke twelve, she was gone and the machines began to go crazy.

All the doctors and nurses came rushing in, forcing Ben out. He watched from the hallway as she flatlined, pronounced dead November 1st, right on the dot. As the doctors rushed to alert her family, Ben left the hospital.

XX

He returned to Takodana two months later, around the Christmas holiday. He and his parents had gone out, celebrating the New Year. All they wanted to do was hear about his school and how he was. They gave him more attention now than they have since he his puberty. It was intense but refreshing.

Along the way, they confessed to him about possibly selling the house since it was just too big for two old people. He tried to convince him to keep it, for selfish reasons and to hopeful pursued them to keep it up, reminding them someday he'd have a family of his own and it was a great place for one.

Naboo was beautiful and great, just like he imagined it would be. Ben had found a niche for his artwork there. He sold about two pieces of art, which was more than he could ever imagine. One of the water along the docks, and one of Rey He allowed Han to handle the selling, not caring who they went to.

Being back home felt strange now that Rey was gone. He would sometimes speak aloud, hoping she'd still be there, only to find himself talking to the air.

He wasn't set to go back to Naboo until January, leaving him enough time to enjoy the town he had grown to love.

While there, he decided to catch up with the gang. Everyone was at the tavern, eating and drinking, having fun. Finn hugged him last, letting him all about how he had to meet his cousin. He called to her and the brunette turned from the bar to look their way.

Ben was completely silent, his eyes widening at the sight of her. Or at least who he believed to be her.

"Raven, this is Ben. Ben, this is my cousin Raven." Finn introduced, getting pulled away before Poe came along.

He continued to just stand and stare, feeling like an absolute moron. Did she not remember him? Was this even the same girl he had been spending countless nights with up in his room? He spent the past two months convincing himself that she was long gone and here she was.

Eventually, she must have gotten bored with the silence and she began to speak. Her voice, so sweet.

"You're Ben Solo, right?" She spoke up. "Our aunt has one of your pieces in our loft."

"Maz bought one?" He questioned.

"Yeah. She says the girl in the drawing looked a bit like me." She confessed. "I don't see it, but who doesn't want to be compared to a work of art.

Ben laughed, unable to stop himself. "Small world."

"I'm Rey, by the way. Only my aunt and cousin call me, Raven."

She reached out, offering him her hand. Ben never took his eyes off her, unable to process what was happening. She was standing there, smiling at him as the sun set case over them, wanting to shake his hand. And for a moment, Ben could have sworn she winked knowingly.

With a small breath and a large smile, Ben took her hand in his own, shaking it firmly. "Rey." He spoke gently. "It's nice to meet you." _Again._


End file.
